Under broken stars
by potterwonder
Summary: Hermionie life is entwinde in another she thinks her life with him will be perfect but things happen that will alture her future.
1. the Birthday presant

Morning "a vioce whispered.Hermionie turned and and kissed him. he loved the way she kissed him every morning ,he loved the way she whipserd "i love you"People had scoffed saying what they had was discusting and wrong ,but as long as they had eachother they were happy.Hermionie got out of bed her long curly golden hair carresing her lower back.rain softly pounded the window.  
"Happy birthday"he whispered in her ear.he bent down onto his knee took her hands and placed a small red velvet box apon them.Hermionie slowly untied the gold ribon.her hands trembled she closed her eyes and opend the box inside was a stunning dimond encresed ring.  
"hermionie anabell granger ive loved you since the moment i layed eyes on you and i have wished for you even longer.  
"will you marry me?"tears poured down her face he gently whiped them away "Hermionie"  
"yes"she whispered 

You are cordually intited to whitness the union of

Remus R lupin

Son of Jonus Y lupin Magina H lupin

TO

Hermionie Anabell Granger

Daughter of Liza P Granger Stevin J Granger

on March 20 2006 1:00 pm to 11:00 pm


	2. The wedding

'how do i look" said hermionie spinning letting her long white wedding gown trail behined her "oh just splended"squealed ginny, her long red hair swaing back and forth as she shook her head tears roling down her face."I cant belive it happening ,she paused,your geting married"  
she sobbed.hermionie steped down off the platform and took ginny in her arms."dont worry your time will come soon enough""thats not what im upset about"wailed ginny "im worried that remus wont treat you right "hermionie looked at her friend some what angry at what she had said."he loves me and would never do anything to hurt me,you should know that."ginny sat up strait"promiss"coaked"i promiss"replied hermionie.

the church was filled with the exited buzz of friends and family.the music started and the room fell silent.the door opened .hermionie led bye her father stepped in.hermionie could see remus's glowong face through her vail.they reached the end of the isle ."love you sweetie"  
her dad whispered.hermionies father had never aproved of the marrage he though of remus as a discusting petifiel.but new his daughter was truly happy.she stepped up onto the plat form.candles lit lighting up her face.the preacher began to speak.  
"do you Remus R. Lupin take this wonderful women to be your whauffel wedded wife"  
tears light up his eyes."i do"he said stairing into her eyes."do you hermionie Anabell Granger take this man to have and to hold until death do you part."she paused."i do"her eyes now wet with tears "you may kiss the bride"remus lifted her vail. she lokked more butieful than she had ever looked .there lips met hermionie had never felt such a kiss.she could feel a pulse of true happieness flowing through her."i love you" whispered remus in her ears.

the reception had been wonderful including tonks nocking over the punchspilling it onto snapes lap.but now they were on there way to the leaky cauldron where they were to spend time there till they found a suiteble place to live.there carrige pulled up remus picked hermionie and carried her up to ther suite.the door was open revelind a king size wooded four poster bed.its red abd gold comfouter gleaming as if it were brand new.a warm fire waslite giving the room a plesant warm feeling.remus closed the door.he sat his bried on the bed.she began to strip of her gown remus helped her unzip reveling her full round breats."hermionie your so perfect"he whispered she pulled of her underwere.remus ripped at her neck making hermionie grone has he went down her body.he laid her flat on the bed there bodys entwined in each other .the room grew warm ."ill be gentil"he said"dont be"moned hermionie.he entered ehr sending shock waves through out there bodys .a warm sensation flowed through her body .she arched her back making the sensation even greater. they relazed remus laid besied her both tring to catch there breath . 


	3. an unwanted suprise

Chp 3 

sun seeped through the red velvet curtins.Hermionie glanced at the clock 5 past 8.  
"remus"she lightly shook him.  
"yeah"he mumbled "its time to get up"  
"what time is it,he galanced at the clock ,its to early come back to bed"he grabed her and dragged her back into bed"no"gigled hermionie.he released her .she walked to the bathroom dressed and started out the door.  
"remus"she called "do you want to come down for break fast"  
"uh...no,im going to get packed so we can go home"  
"oh alright ill be back soon"she trotted down the stairs."hermionie"  
she was greated with a hug from her best friend ginny.ron,harry,nevile and the rest of the weasley family followed.  
"wheres remus?"shouted harry over all the others.  
"hes up stairs packing,i camr down for some breakfast"  
she said cheerfully.  
"ill go up and get him "and harry leaped up the stairs.  
"well lets get you some breakfast,my treat"offered mrs.weasley.  
"um...ok"said hermionie just then harry flew into the room with a look of consern on his face "hermionie he's gone"panted harry "WHAT!"she shouted.harry held out his hand hermionie took the peace of parchment he held out it read

good bye "what"she cryed reading it over "thats all he could tell me"she fell to her knees.harry wraped his arms around her.  
"im sorry hermionie"he whispered she left alone and heart broken.

she opend the door the musty smell of the house hit her like a bomb "come on "goaed harry.he dragged her trunk in and sat it at the foot of the couch "thanks for letting me stay with you harry"choked hermionie tears still running down her face.  
"its no problem"  
"harry doent it feel wierd to live in the house where your perants were murdered"  
"not really it comforts me knowing that im around them all the time"  
"come on ill help you get setteled in"they walked up the wood stair case they walked alone the hall.  
"your room is the 3rd on the right"anounced harry.  
"arent you comeing?"she asked "no"that was my mothers room,harry dashed down the stairs and out of sight the room was small .light peach colored walls the bed comforter mached tan with gold flowers apon it .she sat her trunk at the foot of the bed.  
she started to unpack.she put her cloths neatly into the dresser.  
she placed her hand into her trunk expecting more clothe but she discovered a small paper bag.she slowly opened it and found there wedding picture.  
here eyes filled with tears she threw the picture at the wall causing the frame to shatter.she had never expected him to just abandon her like that.she walked into her bathroom.placed all her items in the cabinets.she started a warm bath.she looked at her reflection."what day is it"she thought to herself.  
she walked into her room .she pulled out her planner.thursday "thats odd she though Wensday had been circled in red signaling the start of her period.but it was a day late"  
she ran to the bath room digging into the cabbinet.

the room was hot the mirror fogged and the bath over flowing.harry conserned entered his mothers rooom he noticed the steam form the bathroom seaping from under the door.the door was locked."aloamora!"shouted harry his wand pointed at the door.the door oppened .hermionie was in the corner her cloths soaked crying and aperantly in shock.  
"hermioie!"  
"Harry she cryed "and threw her arms around him "im pregnate!"What "shouted harry compleatly caught off gard."im going to get ginny this is out ofmy leage."he turned off the water and helped hermionie onto her bed ."you get some dry cloths on you hear?""ok"sobbed hermionie.harry dashed down the stairs "i cant belive this.now shes pregante and remus just leaves her like that i'll kill him"thought harry"ill kill him causeing hermionie that much pain!"he reached his fire place."the burrow!"harry shouted.the next thing he knew was he was staring into the weasleys kitchen."Ron?"harry asked.he turned around aperantly startled."george!""harry!"they bothed yelled."wheres ginny?"asked harry"shes upstairs why?"replied george."can you just go get her for me,its urgent"oh all right sighed george.a moment later he returned with ginny."what is it harry whats wrong?"she said sounding alarmed."its hermionie she needs you "from the look in harrys eyes ginny understood "i'll be there as soon as i can harry!"and she disapeared out of sight.not a moment after harry had removed his head from the fier did ginny pop out of it."Where is she "said ginny "shes up stairs in my mothers old room.ginny ran up the stairs "HERMIONIE!"she yelled.she found hermionie on the floor in the farthest cornner of the room ."ginny"she sobbed she stood and hugged ginny."why me why did he leave"she choked."i dont know hermionie ,but dont worry fred and ron have been out all night searching for him they will find him."she reasured her."but what will i do when her comes back,just tell him that its ok just to leave his pregnate wife like that!""calm down hermione"ordered ginny "now lets get you to bed you need rest.


End file.
